Fue en un café
by HeraY
Summary: ¿Podrías perdonar una traición por parte de tu pareja? *Fic con la canción de Ana Gabriel*


**FUE EN UN CAFÉ**

- ¿Qué querías?

La joven evitaba mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Primero que todo... gracias por haber venido, sé que no me merezco ni siquiera tu presencia, pero..."

- ¡Cierto, no te la mereces! Y por eso mismo no sé porque he venido

- Sólo quiero que me escuches.

- No.

- Por favor, no pretendo que lleguemos a nada, solo quiero... que me escuches... quiero darte una explicación, déjame hacerlo.

- ...

Realmente quería escucharlo, quería escuchar porque la había engañado...

_**Cuando yo recuerdo**_

_**Que una vez**_

_**Lo abandone**_

El joven sonrió tristemente y se propuso a contarle algo corto y totalmente absurdo a su acompañante...

- Verás... ahora entiendo a esa gente que dice que la bebida los dominan y cometen errores sin querer..."

- ¿Pretendes que lo entienda todo con esa estúpida frase?"

- Mimi... tú y yo... todo este tiempo... hemos estado tan separados que... parecía que no existía nada entre nosotros"

- ...

- Ya casi no nos veíamos... y.. para ti, lo único en lo que parecías concentrarte era en el trabajo y en nada mas"

Mimi escuchaba las palabras sorprendida, pero la tristeza y furia aún no se desvanecían.

- ¿Qué querías que pensara?, ¡ya nunca estabamos juntos!"

- ¡Sí que lo estabamos, quizás tu no lo vieras así pero yo sí, y aún no lo comprendo!"

- Pero...

- Yo nunca te hubiera hecho esto, ¿sabes?, porque yo... no podría estar con nadie mas que contigo"

_**Yo me pongo a llorar**_

_**Y no se que hacer**_

_**Para olvidar**_

Lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven

Lo amaba...

Y pensó que él a ella también.

Sabía que últimamente no habían estado juntos, pero... ¿esa era la razón para que le hubiera hecho algo así?

¿Esa era la razón para que se acostara con otra?

_**Oh!, yo no se**_

_**Que voy a hacer**_

_**Si su ausencia me mata**_

_**Y yo no puedo volver**_

- Lo siento

Agachó la cabeza avergonzado

- Lo siento - Repitió la chica con una sonrisa irónica, aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- ...

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

El chico levantó la mirada de la mesa, para mirarla a ella.

- Nunca mas podré confiar en ti.

Sintió un dolor intenso, no en su cuerpo, pero si en su alma...

_**Cuando yo recuerdo**_

_**Que una vez**_

_**Me engaño **_

_**El dolor me hace ver**_

_**Que al dejarlo, yo tuve razón**_

- Mimi, tu sabes que yo te quiero.

- Lo demuestras muy bien, eh.

- Por favor...

Pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- Te odio

Jamas quiso escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Mimi, pero lo estaba haciendo, si, se lo merecía, pero sentía que iba a morir en ese mismo momento.

La joven intentaba que sus palabras le dolieran, le lastimaran, aunque ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo, ¿La quería?: No

Porque entonces no la hubiera traicionado, no hubiera traicionado su amor...

_**Fue en un café**_

_**Donde yo lo deje...**_

_**Donde lo abandone**_

_**Donde lo vi llorar**_

_**Y no quise escuchar**_

_**Fue en un café...**_

- No digas eso.

- ¿Y que quieres, que te felicite?.

- Basta

- Bueno, ¡eh, oigan todos!"

Todas las personas que estaban en la pequeña cafetería, voltearon a ver a la joven de pie.

- ¿Qué os parecería una traición de vuestra pareja, eh?.

- Mimi - el chico la llamo pero ella no le hizo caso...

- ¿Podríais confiar de nuevo en ellas?.

Todos la miraban con curiosidad, algunos reían por lo bajo y otros compadecían sus lagrimas y sus palabras.

- Mimi, por favor - la cogió del brazo a la vez que la volteaba hacia él.

La chica retiró su brazo bruscamente a la vez que su voz se le volvía a quebrar.

- ¡¡Mimi por favor, qué?!"

- ¡Basta estas haciendo el ridículo!"

A la joven le empezaron a salir de nuevo mas lagrimas y cerrando los ojos dijo algo que nunca espero decir.

- Lo nuestro ha terminado, Joe - Dijo a la vez que salía del café, en el que hubo momentos mágicos, y en el que estaba segura, no iba a volver.

Cuando yo recuerdo

_**Que una vez**_

_**Me engaño...**_

_**El dolor me hace ver**_

_**Que al dejarlo yo tuve razón...**_

Joe calló en el asiento, sintiendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, sintiendo que caía en un abismo del que no saldría.

- Perdóname Mimi, perdóname.

Diciendo esto, lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, lágrimas que nunca habían aparecido estando con ella.

Había perdido a su amor...

Y esta vez

Para siempre...

_**Fue en un café**_

_**Donde yo lo deje...**_

_**Donde lo abandone**_

_**Donde lo vi llorar**_

_**Y no quise escuchar**_

_**Fue en un café...**_

**FIN**

_Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Raquel, espero que te haíga gustado amiga_

_Era un Joemi, intente hacerlo triste, pero no me salen muy bien ¬¬_

_Espero que les haíga gustado y dejadme reviews, please!!_


End file.
